The Secret Life of
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: Little oneshots of the secret lives of various LOTR characters. Tell me if you have ideas! And they can be of characters I have already written about!
1. Mr Frodo Baggins

The Secret Life of Mr. Frodo Baggins

Frodo said goodbye to Samwise and Rosie once more before closing the front door of Bag End. He looked up at the clock and saw he had still half an hour before his guest arrived. He spent that time cleaning things up. He was usually a neat hobbit even though he was a bachelor but he had just had a little party with some of his friends including Pippin and his wife, Merry with his wife and of course his dear friend Sam and his lovely wife.

He poured some wine into some glasses in case his guest got thirsty. He looked up at the clock again. He still had five minutes. He went and got himself presentable. He combed his curly hair to make it look as neat as it could possibly be. He put on his best shirt, vest and trousers.

He heard someone knock on the back door and looked up at the clock again. His guest was early. He checked himself one last time and went to answer it.

He knocked a series of three knocks and got the reply they had fixed up some years ago. He slowly opened the door after snuffing the lamp beside the door so no one would see the door being opened. He quickly ushered his guest in and took the hobbit's cloak. He relit the light and smiled at his guest.

"Good Evening Miss," he said with a small bow.

His companion giggled. "Good Evening Frodo." She dropped him a curtsy.

Then they started laughing. "Come I'm sure your thirsty." He led her to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her.

They sat for about an hour making small talk and sipping wine. They kept glancing at each other slyly when they thought the other wasn't looking. Finally when they had run out of polite conversation they sat awkwardly.

Frodo looked out the window to the Shire with a thoughtful face. His companion swirled her wine in her glass and watched the contents make a miniature whirlpool.

"Do you remember what you had said to me oh, what was it about 6 years ago? What you said about me?" she asked.

Frodo continued to look out the window. "Yes, I remember." He looked at her. "I said you were the most beautiful thing that ever walked the Middle Earth."

She blushed and ducked her head.

"I have also seen some beautiful things on my journey to destroy the you know what. I have seen graceful Elves. I've seen the grandness of Gondor. I've seen the fields in full bloom where Faramir now lives. I've seen many wonderful things." He paused and looked back out the window. He could sense his companion sink in spirit. He knew that if he didn't say something soon. She would start yelling at him. He was nervous about what he was about to say. He could feel the anger swelling in her and he knew she was going to burst.

"But none are as beautiful or wonderful as you my dear," he said as he turned to her again. He could see the anger melting away from her as the Ring had done in Mount Doom.

She blushed again and looked away. "I'm glad to know you still think that Frodo because I still think what I had said about you that many years ago too."

Frodo gave a smile. "I'm the most cocky, devilishly handsome hobbit you ever met?"

She gave a laugh. "You still remember."

"Of course I did. You said it to me when we had gotten lost in the forest and I'll never forget that night." He smiled and refilled their glasses. "That was the night I had my first kiss with a girl."

"Oh come off it Frodo! As handsome as you are I bet there have been many a hobbit lass who have chased you."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "I bet that would have happened if everyone didn't think my Uncle and I to be cracked."

She giggled at that. It was true. Most everyone in the Shire thought that Bilbo Baggins was cracked and that Frodo was well on his way. Of course after his little adventure everyone was sure he was cracked all the way now.

Frodo watched her giggle and believed what he had said. She was the most wonderful person he had ever known. He looked away sheepishly when he saw that she had noticed him staring at her.

She smiled at him, reached over and patted his hand. She also believed what she had said all those long 6 years ago. A lot had happened since then. Even though they had known each other since they were a young lass and young lad. Something had sort of blossomed between them. They had been best friends along with Pippin and Merry. She had been quite a little tomboy but had grown more ladylike when he had left to live with his uncle.

Frodo looked at her hand strangely and followed it up her arm to her face. She could read him like a book. He still felt strongly about her after all these six years. She smiled and fluttered her eyes at him, which she saw made him fidget.

He quickly stood and walked to the window with his hands clasped behind his back and sighed.

She stood up to and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay Frodo. If you want I could leave right now. I see that my being here is upsetting you." She was about to go gather her cloak when Frodo grabbed her wrist.

"No it's okay. I'm sorry my dear. Today just happens to be a cruel anniversary of mine." He rubbed his shoulder where there was an old sword wound from Weathertop.

She knew of the wound that plagued him since that night up there. "Here let me take a look at it Frodo. I'll see if I can ease it a wee bit."

He unbuttoned his vest and shirt and draped them on a chair. She took some dried herbs from a pouch she always carried around with her. Her being an herbalist and all. She dampened them with some water and put it on his wound.

"You always know how to make things better," Frodo sighed.

She looked down at him and saw that he was a bit more chiseled since she had last seen him. He must have been taking a lot of walks. And of course he would bend down to practice his rock throwing. He took it after his uncle. Bilbo used to be such a good shoot that animals would scurry away real fast when they saw him stoop down.

He closed his eyes and let her rub his shoulders. She gently played with his hair on top of his head and loved running her hands through it. When she saw him take a deep breath she almost burst with passion for this hobbit. He _was _cocky and devilishly handsome but with him without his shirt just mixed something else into that mix of emotions toward this admirable hobbit.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. He sat up quickly and looked at her strangely. She smiled and said, "There you can add that to your store of kisses stolen from me Mr. Frodo Baggins."

He looked at her with a confused look on his face for a second then smiled. "My dear. My dear. That is but my second kiss from you so I don't have much of a store."

"Then we should fix that," she grinned at him.

He stood up and she walked around to the other side of the table. He tried to walk to the right to get to her but she went the other way. "Oh so now you want to play games my dear?"

"You're going to have to earn you're kisses from now on Mr. Baggins or you would get too lazy."

He laughed at that and dashed around the table just to have her on the other side. She started to skip through Bag End giggling the whole way while teasing him. She would let him catch up just to be gone in a swirl of a skirt. Finally tired she stopped in the parlor and sat down at one of the sofas in front of the happily glowing fireplace. He peeked in the room and gave a laugh.

"What ever happened to my friend who could run all day without getting too tired?" He sat down next to her and caught his own breath.

She laughed at him. "I should ask the same about you."

"I walk now. I don't run except down a hill in a field far from prying eyes."

After they caught their breaths Frodo tapped her on the shoulder. He smiled. "I believe I've caught up with you."

She smiled at him. "You little devil you. Asking me to give away kisses just because you caught me."

He smiled slyly at her, quickly circled her waist with his arm and gave her a little kiss. He moved back but kept his arm around her waist. "I hope you don't mind me stealing one."

"I'll just steal it back." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. This time though it lasted longer.

When they slowly separated they both knew they had felt something there. She had meant for it to be a quick one like the one from earlier but their lips told them to stay longer. She had felt something coming from him that radiated from him that she hadn't noticed from him for years. He was happy. Not just a happy, happy but a content happy.

He had felt something radiating from her too. He could feel love coming from her as she sat next to him with his arm around her. He felt the same away about her and she could see it in his eyes.

They came together again but for a longer time this time. He hadn't kissed anyone else other than her 6 years before but that was a little peck on the lips but his hands seemed to know what to do. One of his hands wound up at the back of her head. He could feel the softness of her curly honey hair on the back of his hand. The other stayed on her waist. He acted like a little gentleman while she acted differently.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and introduced him to something new. Her tongue made its way into his mouth, which startled him slightly. But he kept kissing her anyway. He kind of liked it. Her hands wandered to his chest and felt his chest. It was quite firm. Then her hands made their way to his outer legs and started rubbing them softly with her hands.

After awhile they gently pulled away and looked at each other. Both their eyes were feverish but they stopped before they went to far or else it wouldn't be respectable. They smiled to each other with twin smiles of simple love.

They spent the next few hours just sitting and talking about old times. Once in a while they would trade soft little kisses then sit comfortably enjoying each other's presence.

When she looked up at the clock she saw the time and gave a little sigh. She poked Frodo in the shoulder. He had fallen asleep and woke up with a small groan. "What time is it?"

"Time for me to leave my dear Frodo Baggins."

He looked at the clock and gave a sigh. "Ah, well."

He helped her get her cloak, put it on and was about to open the door. He looked at her. "Try to come back soon to visit my dear." He gave her a bow.

She gave him another curtsy and patted his cheek softly. "Until next time my dear, dear friend Frodo." She gave him a kiss on the lips, opened the door, looked around to make sure no one was around, she could hear a roar coming from the Green Dragon, smiled at him and slipped back home to the other side of the Brandywine River.

"Goodbye Eliphia," he called after the figure that darted across the road. It stopped, gave a final wave and continued its way across the fields.

Frodo smiled, closed the door and looked around his home. Nothing suspicious here.

AN: If you would like me to write more one-shots like this. Click that little purple button and tell me so!!!

If you have any ideas of which I can do another 'The Secret Life of Mr. Frodo Baggins' or any of the other characters please, oh please let me know!!!!!! I would gladly appreciate it!

(Nothing offensive please!!)


	2. Mr Samwise Gamgee

The Secret Life of Mr. Samwise Gamgee

Sam got his cloak on and gathered his bow and quiver. "I'm going out to the woods Rosie. I'll be back later."

"See ya later darling," said Mrs. Gamgee from the kitchen.

Sam gave her a wave and set out the door to the woods. He hummed his favorite tune as he strolled along admiring the beautiful fields in full bloom. When he got into the shadows he stopped humming abruptly so as to not frighten away any potential prey. His wife thought he was out here to _just_ practice his bow but he was doing more out here.

He came to a rough shack he had built about two years ago. He hadn't had any practice about how to build them but he had looked up some plans in a book and just copied them in a smaller scale. As he got closer he took a deep breath and enjoyed the scent that came his way.

It was of tanning leather, lime and of course the deep earthy smell of the forest. He stood a moment enjoying it but had to get down to work. He put down his bow and quiver, rolled up his sleeves and looked at how things were going. Some of the hides looked like they were ready to go through the final steps of the tanning and two looked like all they needed was to be scraped one last time. He spread them out tight on some frames he had made and got out his tools.

He started with a hip bone of a deer until he had gotten most of the rough hair off then gradually the tools got smaller until it was just a broken piece of crockery he had taken from the garbage pile. All through this process he found out was most calming and let his mind wander. He usually thought of his Rosie and their two young ones but this time he thought about Frodo.

Frodo had been acting strange this last month. Every Thursday where ever he was he would make an excuse that he had to leave so he could be back home by a certain time. He pondered this but couldn't think of an explanation. Either he was doing something that really needed to be done or he had a secret little lass stored away somewhere.

He gave a huff at the latter thought. Frodo hardly seemed interested at any lass around these parts. He was a rather rich bachelor but no one seemed rather interested in him of course that had to do with the thought that everyone thought he was cracked. Of course there had been the times that when Frodo, Pippin, and Merry together that they would talk about a girl they had been friends with. What was her name? Eliphia. That was it.

He stopped and checked his hide. It was nice and fine. He moved the process along with the other hides and decided he needed more hides. He smiled. This was his favorite part.

He picked up his bow and quiver and moved deeper into the woods. He moved silently and pretty soon he came upon a doe and her fawn. They looked so cute together. There was a shaft of light coming from the sun that had let a small patch of grass grow.

He nocked his bow with two arrows and sighted along the arrows to find his prey. The doe looked up alert looking for the unseen danger that she knew lurked nearby. Too late.

Sam let fly the arrows, which find their marks dead center of their hearts. They fell down like sacks of flour. He smiled. He got them. He bent down near them and slowly pulled his arrows out so he could use them later. He got out his knife and sliced down from the beginning of the rib cage to the butt of each animal. He watched the guts spill out still warm. He scooped them out and laid them out so they could cool a bit before he got to them.

He expertly skinned the animals so he got two perfect hides. There was enough to make Elanor a new outfit. A dress and some shoes for his perfect little girl. He took the hides back to his little shack and got them ready to go into the lime pit. Then he went back to get the guts of the two dismembered deer. He put the bones in a deer graveyard he had sort of made about a year ago.

He took the guts back to the hut and made up a small fire. He put them into a small pot he had bought for his special little place. He cooked his entails for about two minutes then checked them. He smiled. Just perfect. He picked up the still pretty bloody entrails with his hands and bit into it savoring the red blood in his mouth like fine ale. That Golem did have a good idea for raw entrails, but Sam being a hobbit of fine taste liked his cooked just a little bit.

He finished eating his fill and dumped the rest of the bloody entrails into a dish he kept out for the local scavengers. He picked some mint and rubbed it on his teeth so no one could tell he had had anything blood. He cleaned up his special place so it looked just the way it looked just before he came. He grabbed the two finished hides gathered his things and trekked out of the woods. He saw that it was dark again.

He sighed Rosie didn't like it when he stayed out late. She would always be suspicious when he came home late. But she would brighten up when she saw the fine hides he had with him. She never asked where they came from but took them to make clothes for their growing family. She was pregnant again and he guessed that this was going to happen a lot in her future.

He realized then that it was Thursday. Maybe he should check up on his friend Frodo to see what he did on his Thursday nights. He knew he probably shouldn't because it wasn't right to spy on others but his curiosity got the better of him.

He hid behind some hedges that he had taken care of for years and watched Frodo's house. He saw a shadow with skirts walk up silently to Frodo's back door and knock in what seemed like a code. Some muffled knocking then she knocked again. The door opened and she was swept in.

Sam smiled. So it was a lass that occupied Mr. Frodo's Thursday night's. Now he could only guess who it is. It must be the wonderful Eliphia. He remembered that whenever she was brought up Frodo would look out a nearby window dreamily but would break out of it when they asked what was wrong. Pippin or Merry never did that so something special must be going on between Frodo and this mysterious Eliphia.

Sam chuckled. "Imagine Mr. Frodo smitten with a lass. Imagine that."

He got up still chuckling and went on his way home. When he got there he opened the door and announced. "I'm home everyone!"

The wee ones jumped from their chairs in the parlor and ran to their father with arms outstretched. Rosie walked toward him about to give him a good licking when he produced the hides. They were his finest yet and Rosie gave him a smile instead of a scolding and took them from him.

"These are fine Sam!" she took them to her little sewing room and put them away so she could make clothing from them later.

Sam smiled back at her. Nothing suspicious here.


	3. Mr Peregrin Took

The Secret Life of Mr. Peregrin Took

Pippin walked along the path whistling his favorite tune. He looked around him at the passing scenery. He swung his basket in time with the tune and made his way through the trees into a clearing where a low built house stood with smoke curling out of the chimney.

He smiled to himself and made sure he was presentable before giving a knock. He heard someone bustling inside and a hurried, "Just a moment!" He smiled again in amusement. This happened every time he visited.

The door opened rather hurriedly and there stood a lass who looked like she had just been put together. She gave a little smile. "Well, hello to you Pippin. I'm glad you could make it." She curtsied and said, "Won't you come in Master Peregrin?"

"Well, yes I would Miss. Thank you." He gave her an encouraging smile and stepped forward with a bow.

She gave a small laugh. "Always the little gentlehobbit aren't you Pip?"

"Well, my mother taught me as much Eliphia," he laughed in return. "Are you all ready m' lady?"

She looked around her house to see if everything was put in place. "Just a quick moment. I need to check something."

She hurried out a back door and turned right to get to the trough. She looked at her self to make sure she was prim and proper. She adjusted her dress that looked all askew and combed her hair quickly with her fingers since she had left her ivory one in the house and didn't dare go back in there with Pippin in there. She smiled and decided she was presentable enough for a picnic.

She walked gracefully back into her house with a smile. "All ready Master Pippin. Are we off?"

He bowed and offered his arm, which she took and they made their way down the winding path back out of the woods and onto a grassy hill. It stood right outside the Old Forest and was all grass except on old oak that stood proud and tall against the afternoon sky.

They set up their picnic, sat and chatted about how things were going with themselves. Pippin's father had caught something, but it wasn't anything fatal. Pippin was taking things over for a while so he would have a taste at what he would later have to do full time.

Eliphia's herbal business was going quite well now that people knew she was very good in her field. She was often helping people and was glad to have at least an afternoon off. There weren't many bugs in her garden so she was grateful for that too.

They sat a while with their backs either leaning against the tree or lying on the grass of the hill watching the clouds go by. Every once in a while they would exclaim over something that a passing cloud resembled. After a while they fell into silence lost in their own thoughts.

Then Pippin asked, "Have you seen Frodo lately?"

He watched her silently from the shade of the tree. He saw her face lighten a bit a second before saying. "Not really."

"What do you mean by that? Either you've seen him or not."

"I've seen him in what to seem to be my dreams. I can't tell if they're real or not."

"And why wouldn't they?"

"They seem too perfect."

Pippin smiled and chuckled to himself. It was just as Sam had said. Sam had told him that he had thought he had seen Eliphia leaving Bag End even though he didn't know what she looked like. By the look she had on her face of sappy love he guessed that it was true.

"And what's so perfect about them?" he asked humored.

She blushed and rolled over so she was propped up on her elbows. "None of your business Mr. Pippin." She slapped him playfully and gave a laugh when he gave an exaggerated look of pain. "You big bairn."

"Oi! Watch what you call the future Took and Thain!"

"I'll say whatever I like about you. You were my friend before your father was even the Thain."

Pippin nodded his head thoughtfully. "True. True. Have you seen Merry either?"

She shook her head sadly. "I've been trying to catch a hold of him but the lad just slips away as if he was scared of me."

Pippin gave a laugh. He had known Merry had had a crush on their lass-friend ever since they realized she was a lass instead of a lad. He had known that Merry had been avoiding her because he was trying to cool his heels off for a while after Pansy Baggins.

"Maybe I can persuade him to come see you. But don't worry if I bring him bound and gagged to your door."

Eliphia giggled and rolled over onto her back again and closed her eyes. He watched her and she almost looked as if she had fallen asleep. Pippin decided to 'fill in the corners' and nibbled at the last of the food from their picnic.

That was when he heard a song on the breeze. He stopped and listened closely. It sounded awfully familiar and he racked his brain from where he had heard it. Then memories from a dark forest filled with giant walking trees rushed to his head.

"_Ents?" he thought. "What would Ents be doing in the Shire?"_

He lightly nudged Eliphia with his foot who cracked an eye open and looked at him. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" She listened to the gentle song drifting on the breeze and a shadow of nervousness passed over her face for just a second just to be replaced by a look that said, 'What song?' "I don't hear anything."

Pippin listened another second then said, "I'm going to go check it out." He made to get up but Eliphia stopped him.

Eliphia couldn't let him go see what it was or else she would be in trouble. She thought of something quick. She quickly got up, rushed over to him and kissed him straight on the mouth. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed him against her.

Pippin's eyes widened in shock about this sudden event. In later days he would later look at this memory with a grin and give a laugh. He would always remember it as the best kiss every given to him from a lass that never felt _that_ way about him.

When she came back up she panted heavily into his face. "What song?"

Pippin's eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint. "And what was _that_ for? Do you still think I'm the best lad you ever met?"

She just had to laugh about that. They were very close in age, only a month difference with him being the older. They used to hang out together before their older cousins Frodo and Merry took much of a notice of them. She had said that to him when they had been hiding under a table once at one feast or another when they had been about 3. But of course they had drifted away when Pippin became attached to Merry. That was okay with her though. Her younger sister was old enough to play with. They all kept playing together but the lads would often go off together leaving the lasses to find something to entertain themselves with.

"You still remember," she laughed again.

"Of course I do. You were the only lass fool enough to play with me."

"That's just the Took in me I guess." Her mother's mother had been a Took and her father was one as well so she had at least a bit in her.

Then Pippin stood up quite suddenly. "I'm still going to see what that singing is." He put on his vest that he had cast off earlier and started his way down the hill.

"No! Don't go Pippin! Pippin are you listening to me!?" Eliphia yelled at his back. "Get back here right now!" When he didn't acknowledge her yelling at him she picked up her skirts and ran after him with her blood pumping in her veins giving her strength to catch up with him. Even with his tall height in hobbit sense. She grabbed his arm and he stopped and looked at her hand on her arm with slight amusement. "Now you get your butt back up that hill Pippin. You hear? Whatever you're hearing has 'naught to do with you. So leave it alone you fool of a Took!"

"Ah, so you do hear something?" he asked calmly.

Fool of a Took herself! She had fallen right into his trap! "No, even if I did you should just leave it alone whatever it is. Please just leave it alone Pip. Just leave it alone." She had resorted to begging, which she didn't do often with her being a rather proud hobbit lass and all.

Pippin raised his eyebrows. Eliphia was begging? That wasn't something you saw everyday. "What is it Eliphia? I know you know what it is."

Eliphia stuck her nose in the air and put on a look that said, 'I won't tell you even if you were the last hobbit in the Shire.' Pippin looked at her sideways. He put on his best innocent look and kept looking up at her as if saying, 'And what bad would come of it if you told me?'

She shook her. "No, absolutely not. Stop looking at like that Peregrin. It won't work. It won't work on me now Pippin. It might of when we were a young lad and lass. No, I won't tell you." He kept looking at her through his curly hair with his big green eyes. She finally broke. She could never say no to those eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes she knew could get him anything he wanted be it lass or price for a trinket.

"Fine. I'll tell ye. But you must promise not tell a single living soul," she sighed.

"I, Peregrin Took son of Paladin Took, Thain of West Farthing and a Knight of Gondor, of the Shire promise not to tell anyone of the great secret Miss Eliphia Took will bestow upon me."

She gave slight giggle behind her hand. She loved it when he got all formal. It was a bit hard to believe that such a lively hobbit as him ever being formal about anything.

She sighed again. "You've heard of them I'm guessing from your Quest. You told me a story once about how the Ents had lost their Entwives. I then had decided to see if I could find them. Well I did. I did, okay. I found them in the Forest one night as I was looking for some seeds to start my garden. You can only get some seeds by moonlight in order for them to grow. I found them wandering the Forest as I said. They had been looking for the Ents but I told them they were in the wrong forest that Fangorn was over the mountains. They couldn't remember how they had gotten there and since I didn't have a map to show them the way back they stay here and help me a bit."

Pippin stood a moment soaking this in. His hand was under his chin and his face was tilted up in thought. That's why that song sounded so familiar. It sounded Entish.

"Exactly how much do they help you?"

Eliphia looked at him as if he had stricken her. "You don't possibly think I owe none of my work to myself? All they do is help a little with the pests. I give them their own little plots there behind my home and they now and a then give me something from their own gardens. They have little to do with my little success."

"Alright. Alright I believe you Eliphia," Pippin laughed. "But I would like to see them. I had told Treebeard that I would try to find them and send them on their way. I hope you won't miss them to much if they end up leaving."

She looked crestfallen. "I t'would miss their company. But they don't really belong here though." She sighed. "Of course, go ahead I ain't stopping you."

Pippin offered his arm, which Eliphia took and they walked into the Old Forest heading for the drifting song. After a while the song was getting louder until they came to a rather large clearing. There stooped several dark tall figures tending to a garden plowed out by Eliphia's pony. They slowly stood up and peered at the intruders.

Then the one nearest them took a stride and said in a deep yet whimsical voice, "Good afternoon Miss Eliphia. We've been weeding our garden. The corn is coming along quite nicely." That was when the figure noticed Pippin and peered down at him. "And who are you?"

Pippin gave a bow and answered, "I'm Peregrin Took. Otherwise known as Pippin Knight of Gondor."

The figure bowed in return and Eliphia introduced her looming friend. "Pippin this is Fimbrethil otherwise known as Fim."

Pippin bowed again. "Nice to meet you." Fim bowed again. "Are you an Entwife?"

Fim looked at him with a puzzled look. Eliphia cut in before Fim asked him how he knew. "I wanted to show my friend your garden. He knows that you are such good gardeners."

Pippin caught her drift that she didn't want them to know he was planning on sending them away. He nodded his head and allowed himself to be towed around the pretty large garden. He ended up staying for hours because Fim and Eliphia kept talking about all the plants and giving histories about what seemed like every plant in the world. He wasn't interested in plants, well not like Merry. Pippin just liked to eat and smoke them.

Finally when they were done Pippin groggily walked to the shade of the trees. Eliphia followed him beaming from her conversation with Fim. Pippin slumped to the bottom of a tree and stretched. Eliphia sat next to him and studied him.

"You look like you could use some rest Mr. Took."

"I'm fine. I just can't take that much history. It never was one of my strong points." He stifled a yawn. "I noticed you wouldn't let me talk to them about leaving and finding the Ents."

Eliphia studied her dirt-crusted fingernails and sighed. "I just don't want them to leave. They're close to the only friends I really have. Of course there is you, Merry and Frodo but everyone else just likes to talk about their illnesses like I would like to know every sickness they've had since birth. I do like to talk to someone about other things. Oh, you should hear some of the stories they tell. They're simply brilliant."

Pippin studied her crestfallen face. "You should let them go. I'll tell you what. If you let them find their way back to the Ents I'll take you to go see them. I travel frequently to the King and we can stop at Fangorn Forest and visit them if you would like."

Eliphia looked at him hopefully. "That would be great." She leaned over and gave him a hug. "Thanks Pippin I would love that. I still wish they didn't have to leave."

Pippin nodded his head in comfort and returned her hug. Then they got up and Pippin walked to the garden where the Entwives were getting ready to sleep. He told them about how he knew they were Entwives and that he would show them the way back to Fangorn Forest. Fim considered this and looked down at Eliphia.

"Does this sit well with you young Eliphia? Of us leaving?" She seemed worried about Eliphia. Of course she did treat Eliphia a bit like an Entling.

Eliphia nodded her head and hung her head so Fim couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

Pippin said he would be back next morning to show them the way back to Fangorn Forest. Fim nodded her head and looked down at Pippin. "Thank you Mr. Took for your kindness. We would like very much like to see the Ents again. I still remember Treebeard with his long moss beard. I would like to see him again."

Pippin bowed. "Your welcome Fimbrethil." He then turned to Eliphia and offered his arm. She took it after giving Fim a final curtsy and they walked to the direction of her house.

He dropped her off at her door and kissed her hand. "Well it's been an interesting day Eliphia. Of course, it always is when you're concerned."

Eliphia rolled her eyes up to the darkening sky. "If you're trying to flatter me it didn't work. But I'll take it as a complement anyways." She gave him a kiss on each cheek. "Goodnight Pippin Knight of Gondor, until next time." Then she closed her door and left Pippin in the dark.

Pippin climbed up the hill they had had their picnic that afternoon and packed away the stuff they had left laid out. He sat and watched the sky darken and the full moon rise. He listened for any sound but there was nothing except the gentle breeze coming from the west and the night creatures. He smiled and sat back against the oak. Nothing suspicious here.


	4. Legolas of Mirkwood

I'm so so so so sorry Wolf Cubs that this took so long. But here is your story about Legolas.

The Secret Life of Legolas of Mirkwood

Legolas sneaked down the dark rough stone hall until he came to the dead end. He looked around to see if anyone was around and finding no one touched a part of the wall lightly and the wall of the dead end effortlessly swung inward. Legolas ducked inside and when the door closed fire leaped to life on the walls and a bundle of yellow fur launched itself at Legolas.

"Gimli! Hello to you too."

Legolas sat down on the ground and played with his puppy. He just loved his small companion but he had to keep him secret because no one thought it would be prince-like to have a puppy.

"See I can take care of you Gimli."

Legolas laughed as his puppy tried to nip his fingers. He just couldn't help feeling like a child when around Gimli which he had named after his dwarf friend. Legolas wrestled around with his companion for a while before he thought it was wise he should leave. He still had to get ready for the banquet tonight for his cousin who was getting married tonight.

Legolas checked that Gimli had plenty of scraps from last time and that the spring had clean water. He made sure that air was coming from the vent in the ceiling. He petted his friend one last time before leaving to get ready for the party. Legolas wished he could spend more time with his puppy than these short visits each day.

Legolas got ready in his second best outfit of blue and silver cloth with silver trimming. He made sure his boots were not scuffed and that there were no knots in his blonde elf hair. He looked himself in his mirror and deemed that he was ready for the wedding.

The wedding for his cousin went without a hitch. She looked lovely in an emerald green dress with emeralds in her dark hair. The groom looked nice too in a gold outfit that showed the highlights in his hair.

During the wedding in a dark lonely hall made of rough stone a door swung inward to an unknown room and something galloped out searching for its master. The puppy ran down the hall thinking his friend was just around the bend but came up at an intersection of hallways. He didn't know where to go so he just went straight until he heard voices. He peeked around a corner and saw a room twice as large as his hidden room with a bunch of elves scurrying around stirring and cooking a feast for the wedded couple that the whole Halls were invited to.

The puppy sniffed at the wonderful smells that were coming from the kitchen and realized that he was hungry. He happily walked into the kitchen hoping that someone would feed him and he would be on his way looking for his master. He sat down by a big elf that was obviously the chief cook and wagged his tail hoping for something to fall his way. The cook looked down and saw a puppy looking up at him expectantly.

"Whose puppy is this?" he boomed out halting the work of his assistants.

Everybody looked at each other and they all shook their heads.

"Must be one of the royals' puppy," said the senior assistant of the head cook.

"One of the royals' puppy? I don't believe I heard one of them had a puppy. I must talk to the butler to see if this really is one of theirs. In the mean time it looks like he wants part of my roast." The cook picked a sliver of meat off the side of the roast he had just taken out of oven and gave it to the puppy who happily gulped it down and went on it's way.

As the puppy left the cook shook his head in bewilderment. "Some one get the butler so we can figure out whose that is."

The puppy continued on his way happy that he had gotten food from the nice large cook and now all he had to do was find his master and he would be content. He went through some empty rooms that had some rooms off to the side with locks on the door. He couldn't smell his master near any of those so he just kept going until he heard more voices.

This time he ended up in one of the wine rooms and the butler and the captain of the guards were talking and laughing. The puppy didn't think they would help him find his master and they stank of too much wine. Just then one of the kitchen boys came into the room and asked the butler if one of the royals had a puppy the butler said no and asked why. The boy said that a puppy had gone through the kitchen and they wondered if it was one of the royals' puppies.

"None of the royals have a puppy. But how could a puppy get down here?" The kitchen boy shrugged and suggested that they better find it and catch it before it ruins the banquet for the new wedded couple.

The puppy heard this and wondered if his master was there and he decided to look. He dashed through the room hoping the hall on the other side would take him to the feast. The butler and kitchen boy both cried out when they saw the puppy dash into the hall heading for the banquet. They ran hoping to catch it leaving the captain of the guards looking around wondering where the butler went. (He had a bit much to drink.)

The puppy heard the butler and kitchen boy trying to catch up to him and speeded up. There was no way they were going to make sure he didn't find his master. The farther he went down the hall the more often he saw elves standing around and holding platters for the feast. The smells were intoxicating but he really didn't want to be caught. He could hear the butler and kitchen boy shouting at the elves in the hall to stop the puppy but the elves all looked at him in bewilderment and didn't make a move to stop him.

He dashed out into a largely lit room full of elves and food. The puppy stopped a moment trying to find his master and found him sitting at a table near the wedded couple looking on with a serene look on his face. No one had noticed the puppy yet but the puppy could sense the butler and the kitchen boy behind him trying to stop him before he disturbed the feast. The butler lunged hoping to quietly catch him and deal with him later.

But the puppy had other ideas. He trotted over to the table where Legolas sat eating the food and by then people had noticed the butler lying face down on the floor and the puppy marching with purpose to the table where the high royal family was seated. The hall turned silent as the puppy stopped and sat down in front of Legolas's place at the table. The puppy wagged his tail happy that he had found his master and gave a bark trying to get his master's attention.

Legolas wondering why everyone was so silent looked down at the bark and a look of complete surprise saw Gimli his puppy sitting in front of him wagging his tail happily. Legolas looked up at all the elves looking at him and flushed.

The Elf King raised a bemused eyebrow and asked, "Is this your puppy?"

Legolas opened and closed his mouth several times before meekly saying yes.

"And where have you been keeping him?"

"In one of the storage rooms."

"How long have you had him?"

"Just a few months."

His father looked at him with a smile. "What's his name?"

"Gimli."

"After your dwarf friend?"

Legolas nodded his head.

"How come you've kept him secret?"

"I thought you wouldn't approve."

"Why wouldn't I? I never said you couldn't have a puppy. Take him to the kennel and later you can train him to be a fine hunting dog."

"Um, father could he stay with me in my rooms?"

"Yes, he can." The Elf King looked around at all the silent elves and said clearly, "It's just Prince Legolas's puppy. Nothing suspicious here."

If you have any ideas for a Secret Life of ... ideas please hit that purple button and tell me!!


	5. Treebeard

Here's that story for you hecilo! I hope you enjoy it!

The Secret Life of Treebeard

Treebeard walked through Fangorn Forest making sure all the trees were asleep and peaceful. When he was done with his rounds he ended up at the place where they had the Entmoot a few years ago though it felt like only yesterday to him. He looked around the space surrounded by trees and cleared his throat.

"Vroom. Vroom. Are you here everyone?"

Just then the other Ents including the youngest, stepped out from the trees and gathered around in a horseshoe with three separated from the others. There set away from the others was Ash, Oak and Willow.

"Vroom. Are we ready everyone?"

Everyone gave they're reply in Common Speech since this wasn't a formal occasion.

"Alright then. Let the singing begin!" He stepped to the side and Ash stepped forward.

"Welcome everyone for coming to our first Fangorn Idol! We are pleased to have this special event here! We hope you all do your best but only one can win. The Rules are: First, that the songs you sing can either be originals or a song sung by any of the Peoples of Middle-earth. Second, you must put up a good performance. Third, just try your best and have fun! And remember the winner gets to manage Isengard this year."

Everyone got up and sang their first songs and were judged if they were to go to the next round. Treebeard, and four other Ents went ahead. Treebeard had the sung that the Elves had made about the Ent Wives leaving and had gotten the second to best scoring following Birch whom had sung a song of his own composition about the changing of leaf colors on the trees he took care of during the fall. had gotten fourth with a song Merry and Pippin had taught him about the Old Forest.

They had several more rounds until it was only Treebeard, and Birch. They took an intermission and the last three singers went to drink some water and rest for the last two rounds.

followed Birch because his place was the closest and was hoping he could share some water with him since he had always admired him along with Treebeard. He was so happy that he had made it this far in the Fangorn Idol that he almost thought he would start jumping with joy although it wasn't very Entish. He watched as Birch went into his Ent House and was about to follow him but he stood back and peaked around the corner. He gasped at what he saw. Birch was cheating! saw that Birch was standing in a pile of manure covered in leaves in a corner of his house letting his feet soak up the nutrients. Even though the leaves covered it could still smell the strong stench of fertilizer.

"I've got to tell Treebeard right away!" he thought. He turned to go get Treebeard but Birch saw the movement and saw trying to get away.

"What have you been up to ?" Birch asked striding to where stood.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Anything."

"Well, I'm a bit busy . Maybe later."

"Okay, I understand Birch. Goodbye."

Birch watched as he left hurriedly and wondered why he was going so fast but just reminded himself that was always going too fast for anyone's taste. He turned back into his house and finished his 'prepping' for the last rounds.

started to Treebeard's house but didn't know that Treebeard had stopped at Ginkgo's house for his break between rounds for Fangorn Idol. While made his way to Treebeard's house he was going in the wrong direction without knowing it.

They all gathered again for the semi-finals but soon discovered that wasn't anywhere to be found. They waited a few moments but when he didn't show they decided he must have forfeited and went on to the finals.

Treebeard sung a beautiful song he had made himself about how the Ent wives had come back and were yet again making their gardens outside the Forest. He got a good round of applause and bowed out of the center so Birch could have his turn. He sang a magnificent song about all the Peoples of Middle-earth that he made himself and was much more expansive than the list of the Peoples that they had.

The judges got together and conversed about the winner and spent a good moment or two discussing it and Ash walked forward and announced, "And the winner of the first Annual Fangorn Idol is…" he paused a moment to give suspense and was about to announce the winner when ran into the clearing.

Everyone looked at him bewildered and looked at Birch angrily when shouted, "Birch cheated! I saw him! He was using manure to help him sing better."

Birch retreated and tried to plead his case but he was soon shushed and disqualified from Fangorn Idol permanently. He left heartbrokenly but cheered up when he heard he could possibly be a judge next year. (The Ents are a very peaceful people unless their trees are threatened. Then you better watch out!)

So when Birch had left Ash looked at the judges and they nodded their heads showing him to go on and Ash announced the name of the winner. "And the winner is Treebeard!"

Everyone congratulated him and soon left to rest for the next day's rounds of controlling the Fangorn trees.

Treebeard (or Fangorn as he is also know as) stood in the clearing until everyone else had left. He thanked for bringing to light Birch's cheating and promised him a walk through the Forest sometime to talk.

He stood in the clearing of the place where they had had the Entmoot a few years ago though it felt like only yesterday and looked around. There was nothing there but the trees and him. He smiled to himself to congratulate himself on his victory to manage Isengard another year and walked back to his house.

Nothing suspicious here.

Now if you have any ideas for me plaese press that purple button and let me know! I'm welcome to any suggestions! Whether it be about a specific character, a certain element or certain words. Let me know!


	6. Elrond of Rivendell

The Secret Life of Elrond of Rivendell

The Secret Life of Elrond of Rivendell

"Yes, that is correct I would like boar at the feast tonight. Make sure you tell the cook. Bilbo Baggins our guest requested boar and I would like his request fulfilled." Elrond walked down the hall that led to his rooms as his assistant took his orders.

"As you wish my Lord Elrond. The cook will be told immediately," smiled Hebrimbor.

Even though Hebrimbor said this Elrond rather doubted that the cook would be told immediately. Elrond waved Hebrimbor off to tell the cook though he would probably forget halfway there and join in the singing of the other elves.

Elrond gave a sigh. What he would do to have an assistant that would follow his orders. He opened the doors to his rooms and gave a sigh of relief, finally some time to himself. He sat down at his desk and picked up his pen and looked at what he had written so far. He was recording the history of the Third Age up to the time of right now. He decided he didn't want to go any farther right now and set his pen back down. He sat for a while staring out of his balcony at the river and the trees and had a vision that came unbidden to him.

After it had faded away Elrond sat trying to figure out what he had just seen. Was it some sort of different world ritual? It was definitely odd looking yet it looked graceful. He wondered what would happen if he tried it himself. He stood up straight in the middle of the room and looked around to make sure no one was hiding in his rooms. He brought back the music he had heard from his vision, lifted his arms above his head, stood on his toes and started to prance across the floor. He did several pirouettes with his robes fanned out around him though he didn't know what they were called. He did some graceful poses and leaps across the floor until the music had faded.

After he had a break he willed the other music to come to mind. He laid down facedown on the floor and started to make his body do something like a wave so he was worming his way across the floor. He started to do some other hip-hop dances, which the word had just popped into his head. He spun around on his back even on his head! When that music had faded he sat down and caught his breath. Those dances were definitely not from Middle-earth. There was still another dance that had been in his vision.

He stood back up, took the cloaks off his cloak rack, held his cloak rack in his arms, willed the music to come back and started a five step dance. Two long strides and three little steps ending with his right heel off the ground. He had to do this all in a quick pace because of the music and started to dance across the room with the cloak rack in his arms. He plucked a flower from a vase on his desk and put it in his mouth as he dipped his dancing 'partner'. He turned so he was holding his 'partner' as if they were dancing cheek to cheek. He strode across the floor and continued to dance the tango as the music faded away.

Elrond put his cloaks and cloak rack back to where they belonged and straightened his room after his little dancing parade. He smoothed out his robes and smiled across his rooms at what he had just done. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. He was going to have to remember those dances for later.

He stepped outside of his rooms and decided he should look for Hebrimbor to see if he told the cook he wanted boar at the feast that night. He started walking down the hall and half turned back to his rooms with a smile.

Nothing suspicious here.


	7. Arwen Undomiel

This is for you Lady Ambreanna! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

The Secret Life of Arwen Undomiel

Arwen sat underneath her canopy next to her father and watched as all the other elves dug into the wonderful feast laid out before them. She wished she could enjoy her food as much as they did but she had been taught that ladies do not scarf down their food. As the head cook set a plate in front of her of roast boar she picked up her spoon, which was a secret message that she would see him later that night in her chambers. The head cook bowed his head to show he understood and scurried over to his kitchen to get ready for tonight.

Arwen ate daintily as she had been taught. She looked around at the other elven women eating hardly anything and couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She would have to talk to the head cook about that. Elrond noticed that his daughter looked downcast and gave himself a mental reminder to talk to her later.

A few hours after the feast a knock came at Arwen's door. She looked up from brushing her hair and knocked twice on the door. An answering knock came and she hurriedly opened the door. And there stood the head cook carrying a big platter with a cover dish hiding what was underneath it.

"Come in Carand. Come in." She ushered him in and closed the door. Carand set the platter on her desk and dramatically pulled the cover dish off the food. As the tantalizing smells greeted her nose she cried, "Oh, you're so good to me Carand!"

"Anything for m' lady," he said bowing.

"Oh, Carand I was wondering if you could do something else for me." And she told him she would like him to deliver whatever food he had in the kitchens to the other ladies of the elven court.

Carand bowed and said he would see what he could do. He bowed himself out of her rooms and shook his head. Feed all the ladies of the court after the feasts they had each night! She was crazy! But he had to do what she asked.

Arwen sat down at her desk and took inventory of what the head cook had brought her. She salivated as she saw a whole fried chicken, a rack of barbecued ribs, several cobs of corn slathered with butter, slabs of watermelon and a whole chocolate cake with whipped cream and cherries on top.

She dug in with relish and attacked the fried chicken first. It was loaded with all sorts of fats that dripped down her chin. She made a halfhearted wipe at her chin with a napkin and continued with her binge. She then ate about half of the ribs. The sauce was so messy it looked like a little kid that had gotten into her mother's makeup and had drawn on her face with lipstick. She ate the corn next and the melted butter dripped onto her clothes. Next she sank her teeth into the watermelon and the red juice soaked through her white clothes. It looked like she was bleeding from somewhere there was so much watermelon juice. When she was done with that she turned her attention to the chocolate cake. As she took a big bite and some of the chocolate frosting had fallen onto her now ruined white robes a knock came at her door. She gave a muffled answer and her father Elrond came in concerned that something was wrong.

When he saw the mess that was his daughter and saw the left over food on her desk he cried, "Barbecued ribs! Corn on the cob! Arwen! How could you keep this from me!?"

Arwen swallowed her mouthful of chocolate cake and hung her head ashamed. "I'm sorry, ada."

Elrond's eyes lit up and he cried as he rushed over, "I LOVE RIBS AND CORN ON THE COB! MOVE OVER!"

Arwen looked at her father surprised and got him another chair and he dug into the food and when he was done he looked just as messy as her. They laughed at each other for the messes they had on their faces and clothes. Then Arwen got her pitcher and basin and they both washed up as much as they could.

Elrond asked her about the food and she answered she was tired of being hungry because she had been taught not to eat too much. And Elrond asked why she had looked downcast during the feast and she replied she felt sorry for the other ladies who couldn't get food after the feast in secret like her but she had all ready told the cook to feed them after the feasts. Elrond thought over this for a while.

"How often do you do this?"

"About once a week," she answered sheepishly.

"Tell me next time so we can enjoy the food together my daughter!"

Arwen laughed and they cleaned up the leftovers. Arwen put the platter and cover dish outside her door, which would be gone by morning. Arwen hugged her father before he left to go to his rooms. When he had left she changed into her sleeping robes and looked around at her room, which showed no hint of the gorge fest earlier.

Nothing suspicious here.


	8. Aragorn Estel

The Secret Life of Aragorn Estel

The Secret Life of Aragorn Estel

Aragorn sat in his throne feeling a bit bored. His head was resting in his palm as he listened to the complaints of the cook that the kitchen boy was too slow. Aragorn had heard all this before about the last seven kitchen boys. He listened as the cook kept rattling on.

When the cook finally stopped to take a breath about all the mistakes the kitchen boy had made Aragorn found his chance and took it.

"I'm sure he doesn't do it on purpose to spite you my friend," he held up his hand as the cook opened his mouth to argue, "I'll ask for volunteers for a new kitchen boy but in the mean time try talking to him nicely instead of yelling at him to go faster. It might work. Dismissed."

The cook bowed his head and left the room to return to his precious kitchen. He doubted the King would actually ask around for a new kitchen boy so he decided to do what the King said to do though reluctantly.

Aragorn massaged his eyes before asking Gleonyc if there was anyone else who wished to talk to him. His assistant said no but reminded him that Pippin was coming soon to visit.

"Yes, yes. Make sure he has a room prepared for him by the time he arrives. Have it near the barracks of the Guards of the Citadel so he can enjoy the company of his friends."

"Yes, your Majesty." Sensing that his master wanted some time alone Gleonyc bowed his self out of the throne room and got to arranging Sir Pippin's rooms near the barracks.

Aragorn sensed he was alone in the great hall and opened his eyes. He looked around to make sure no one was in the room and quickly got down off the throne. He went into the broom room where he stored his old Ranger uniform. He was a bit rounder than when he had journeyed all over Middle-earth but it still fit well.

He took a little door that he had found behind some barrels of soap when he had first explored the throne room and made his way down the steep, dark winding stairs down to the room beyond. When he stepped into the room it was instantly lit up with a magic fire that he had learned was as old as the city.

It was a glorious cavern that whatever noise was made it was exaggerated ten fold. There were veins of mica through the craggy old rock with flecks of mirthril. There were stone benches hewn out of the living rock that reflected the fire with specks of mica. There was an aisle that split the benches down the center where a vein if mica and mirthril ran down leading the way to the raised platform, which was also hewn out of the rock. Behind the platform the wall was curved a bit that better helped the acoustics of the speaker… or singer.

Aragorn silently or as silently as he could in the large cavern made his way to the platform. There the magic fire nearby flared up and all the other light dimmed in the cave and it was as if he was in the spotlight. He stood straight in front of the empty seats imaging phantoms of the people he loved.

There sat Arwen pregnant with their son in the front row with her father and Frodo though Elrond and the Ringbearer had passed to the Undying lands. There was also the Knights of Gondor including Pippin. And there was Merry and the King of Rohan, Eomer. There was also stout Samwise and Gandalf his mentor. He could also see Gleonyc in the back waiting for him to begin.

Aragorn smiled. He had always wanted to do this in front of his friends and family before he even had any. But other than the few years he had spent living in Rivendell he hadn't been able to do so. So he opened his mouth and sang in a boisterous baritone a song he had learned from his old friend Bilbo Baggins:

_Roads go ever ever on, _

_Over rock and under tree,_

_By caves where never sun has shone,_

_By streams that never find the sea;_

_Over snow by winter sown,_

_And through the merry flowers of June,_

_Over grass and over stone,_

_And under mountains of the moon._

_Roads go ever ever on_

_Under cloud and under star,_

_Yet feet that wandering have gone_

_Turn at last to home afar._

_Eyes that fire and sword have seen_

_And horror in the halls of stone_

_Look at last on meadows green_

_And trees and hills they long have known._

He opened his arms enveloping all his friends and family in a big hug as he sang. After going through old scrolls he had learned the purpose of the cavern he had found. He had found it was used for the royal family during the winter for the entertainment. They would have singers and poets come up and do their stuff and sometimes-even members of the royal family would come up and do something. He just hoped that one day he could bring back the old tradition but just right now he wanted to sing.

He sang several more songs and when he was coming to the end of his last song Gleonyc slipped back up the staircase. He had seen and heard enough. Of course he knew of the room and sometimes knew the King went down but this was his first time that he had followed him. Now he knew what his Majesty did down there. Of course he couldn't tell anyone unless they ask where his Majesty went when he was alone in the throne room. Gleonyc always thought his best quality was his truthfulness. He went back up and went back behind the door the throne room until the King called him back.

Aragorn stood on the platform taking deep breaths with a sad smile on his face. The phantoms of his loved ones were gone and he was in a cavern singing by himself. He slipped back up the stairs and changed back into his kingly robes. He sat back up on his throne and called Gleonyc back in.

Nothing suspicious here.

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as it was for me to write it! Push that little purple button if you have a question or have an idea for another story. It can be even of one of someone I've already done. Please let me know what's on your mind!


	9. Mr Merry Brandybuck

The Secret Life of Mr

The Secret Life of Mr. Merry Brandybuck

Merry checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. Pippin had told him that Eliphia wanted to see him. Of course he was nervous. He hadn't spoken to her for about two years though the others have seen her. Even Sam had seen her though Sam had said it was dark and hadn't really met her.

He straightened his jacket before Pippin came up behind him and patted him on the back. "Don't worry Merry, I doubt she won't want to see you if your jacket is wrinkled."

"It's just that I haven't seen her in two years Pip. That's all."

"Just go already. She's expecting you for tea not dinner." Pippin bit into his apple and watched his cousin and best friend go to meet the girl that had been their playmate when they were younglings.

Merry was on his way to Eliphia's but first had to make one trip. When he was out of sight from the house of Crickhollow that Frodo had given him and Pippin he walked into the Old Forest using the gate they had used to get out of the Shire. He found his path and made his way back towards the direction of the house.

He came to a small clearing where he could hear some rustlings. He looked around trying to find out where it was coming from, when a black shrew came darting out in front of him and following it a vine like limb. The vine wrapped around the shrew's back paw and started to drag it back to the source. The shrew started squeaking but some roots of a tree nearby soon swallowed it.

"How many times have I told you not to do that in front of me?" he asked of the tree where it seemed to shrink in shame. Merry patted the trunk of the tree. "It's okay. Just try to remember next time." Under his touch the tree perked up and shuddered in delight.

"Do we have any of those flowers?"

The tree seemed to think a moment before leaning into his hand letting him know, yes.

"Can I have some please? I'm meeting a friend and I wanted to bring her some flowers. She's an herbalist and she's bound to like them."

The tree shook itself vigorously like it doubted something of his story.

"She _is_ a friend. I just haven't seen her in a few years."

The tree stayed silent as if waiting.

"Okay, when we were younglings we used to play together and when I learned she was lass instead of a lad I learned I had a crush on her. So, I tried to stay from her and that was when Pip and I started to get into all sorts of trouble. I haven't talked to her for these few years since then. Happy now?" he asked after pouring out his history to the tree.

The tree started heaving as if it was laughing and little bunches of flowers fell on Merry's head. He picked them out of his hair and examined the flowers. They were in groups of three and had five petals each. The outer edges of the petals were a bright, bright blue and as they came to the flower head they faded to a beautiful, bright gold. But was amazing about the flowers were that when you looked at them right the flower head would seem glow with a inner light.

Merry had come by the tree when on a walk through the safer parts of the Old Forest. Actually it sort of chose him when the flowers seemed to fall right in front of him. He had picked them up and looked at them in wonder. And that was when the tree sort of started talking to him. He could understand what it was 'saying' and would sometimes come out just to talk to it when Pippin was gone or busy. He learned the uses of the extraordinary flower, which were for healing migraines, and when mixed properly can help lessen the effects of the falling sickness.

Merry thanked the tree and went on his way. He quickly went on to Eliphia's home hoping he wasn't late. She received him gladly and gestured him in. He gave her the flowers and he could see her eyes light up.

"Where did you get these Merry?" She examined the flowers and delicately stroked the petals which felt as cool as dewy grass. She turned them around and her eyes became round as she could see the light that shone from the flower. "What kind of flowers are these?" she asked as she put them in a cup of water.

"I got them from a tree I found. I don't know what they are but I've been calling them eliphias."

She smiled at them and looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, that's so sweet of you Merry. Come sit down and I'll pour the tea."

So they had tea and little barley cakes she had made specially for the occasion. They talked about her business and his discoveries of plant lore. The talk eventually ended up the flowers. She finally weaseled out of him the uses of the bright flowers and was amazed that the flowers could help the falling sickness.

"That could help with the wee lad that was here just a fortnight ago," she muttered. So she got the exact instructions from him but he stressed she had to do it exactly or it's possible it could be deadly. She wrote it down just in case and put it away.

"So where did you find this tree?" she asked as she filled his cup again.

"In the Old Forest."

"Near your home?"

"Yes."

They sat a moment in silence before she said, "We could make a good team."

Merry shook himself out of a thought about Eliphia dancing with eliphias in her hair. "What?"

"You and I could make a good team. With our combined herb lore we could do some good for the people of Shire maybe even Middle-earth." Her eyes light up at the thought of their cures being known by every healer on earth.

"That's not going to work."

"Why?" she frowned.

"I believe the tree that these come from is the only one of it's kind."

"Well then we could start growing little saplings and plant them."

"The tree is very old but there are no saplings around it."

"Maybe they don't have enough sunlight. Be a good lad and try to get me some seeds and we'll see if we can't grow any saplings."

Merry sighed; with Eliphia it was always her way or no way. "I'll try to get you some if it'll please you."

She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek but he accidentally turned his head and she actually kissed him on the lips. They both leaned back blushing and trying not to look at each other.

"Sorry," said Merry. He looked out the window and figured it was close to dinner. He had stayed a bit longer than he had thought he would. "I better be leaving. I've got to cook dinner. Pippin's hopeless when it comes to making it."

He stood up and she saw him to the door. "Now remember you said you would get me some seeds Merry Brandybuck and I'll be holding you to your word next time you come and visit. And come sooner than two years!" She kissed him on the cheek and bid him goodbye before closing the door and clearing the table.

Merry gave himself a smile at the 'accidental' turn of the head when she had gone to kiss his cheek. He went back to the tree and told it about his visit with Eliphia and it laughed when he told it about the kiss on the lips. He soon went back home and started dinner. As he simmered some wine for the meat he looked out the window that looked over at the hedge where he could barley see the tops of the trees. He smiled and went back to his cooking.

Nothing suspicious here.

I hope some of you out there have any ideas! I'm running a bit short and any input could help me a lot!


End file.
